


entwined - interlude

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: POI Entwined [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	entwined - interlude

**Author's Note:**

> an interlude in the entwined series...my OTPs are john/harold and root/shaw and this is for them

The full moon, like a silent voyeur, watched over the couples as they slept. Tendrils of moonlight caressing the bodies, stretching out to lovingly illuminate kiss swollen lips and fingers entwined in hair. Scars seen harshly in daylight were softened and smoothed out at night. Worry lines faded away. 

Seeking the warmth of their partners, they drew closer in sleep, only the little huffs of breath breaking the silence. Dreams, if they had any, were pleasant and soothing. Secure in the safety of each other’s arms; they continued to sleep the sleep of the sated. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


End file.
